The doom of the preschool fieldtrip
by kazumigirl
Summary: Ms.Alexander has to take the four-year old gundam characters on a fieldtrip to the zoo!!What doom awaits her,and will she go insane.Maybe her prozac will run out before too long. Chapter two is up
1. Default Chapter

The doom of the pre-school fieldtrip  
  
Disclaimer:I own Gundam Wing and all of it's characters(When Im rich enough to pay for bail when Im thrown into the slammer)No really,I dont own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's note:This is a sequal to "The doom of the four-year old Gundams,but you really dont need to read that to understand this,just to let you know,They're all in preschool together.  
  
Ms.Alexander had all her prozac ready.Her class was going on a fieldtrip. She had begged the principal not to let them go,but he insisted they learn about animals.So,off to the... Zoo.  
  
"Does everybody have their lunches?"Ms.Alexander asked on the morning of doom.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Suddenly,Relena began to giggle. Everyone gave her a confused look. She pointed to Duo.  
  
"Duo's lunch sack says Duo Eugene Maxwell!!!!" She roared and fell onto the floor laughing hysterically.Duo grew red and his lip began to tremble.You guessed it,He began to cry.  
  
"It's a yucky name!"He wailed. Ms.Alexander lightly beat her head against her desk.  
  
"Duo,there's nothing to cry about,I like your middle name."She commented.Duo shook his head.  
  
"It's the ugliest,disgusting,terribble name in the whole wide world!!!" He sobbed.  
  
Heero stood up on his desk and pointed to Relena.  
  
"Well,Relena's is Brunhilda." He blurted out. Relena gasped.  
  
Ms.Alexander banged a book against her desk. Everyone sat down. They knew when the big book hit her desk that meant sit down and shut up.  
  
"The buses are here,now everyone line up in the order I told you yesterday." She said.Everyone got in line but Quatre.  
  
"Quatre,sweetie,get in line." Ms.Alexander ordered. Quatre sniffled. He looked down and mumbled something under his breath."What?" Ms.Alexander asked.  
  
"I forgot which person I was after." Quatre said. Wufei laughed.  
  
"Only weaklings forget where to stand." He said.Quatre heard this and began to cry. Ms.Alexander wanted to dissapear.  
  
"Quatre,just get behind Duo." She said. Quatre nodded and took his place. As they marched off to the bus,Duo and Wufei bgan to argue.Nobody knew why.Just out of nowhere they began yelling at eachother.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Ms.Alexander ordered.Wufei pointed to Duo.  
  
"Maxwell called me Wu-man."He said.Duo shook his head.Wufei grew outraged.  
  
"He did too,!"He claimed.Ms.Alexander screamed.  
  
"I DONT CARE,JUST GET ON THE BUS!!!!!!!!"She yelled.  
  
On the bus,Heero sat next to Quatre,Relena next to Dorothy,Trowa next to Catherine,Wufei next to Duo and Ms.Alexander in the very front. It was a big mistake putting them in those seats.  
  
Catherine kept talking,she didnt even have to stop to take a breath.  
  
"So Trowa,when I grow up I want to work in a circus,Circus's are fun,like school,school's fun too,do you like school?I do*Blah,blah,blah*" All Trowa did was nod.  
  
Relena kept standing up in her seat to peek over and look at Heero. She acted like she was invisible,but Heero knew clearly she was there. Dorothy began to do the same with Quatre.  
  
Duo and Wufei just tortured eachother.  
  
"Wu-man,why do you hate girls? huh,huh,huh,and why do say everything is unjustice?" Duo asked.  
  
"Women are weak,there is only one woman who is not weak,and everything is unjustice."Wufei answered.  
  
"Who's the un-weak woman?"Duo asked.  
  
"My Mommy,she is justice and strong."Wufei answered.Duo began to laugh.  
  
"Mama's boy,Mama's boy,Mama's boy."He teased.  
  
Ms.Alexander was teetering on the brink of insanity already.Her eyes were giant,her hands were shaking,and her heart was beating a million times a minute.If one child caused trouble,she was sure to be sent to the mental institution.  
  
"Wufei is a mama's boy!!!"Duo stood up and shouted.Wufei jumped him.  
  
"Injustice!"He screamed wrestling Duo to the ground.Ms.Alexander grew as stiff as a statue.  
  
Quatre tapped Heero on the shoulder and pointed to their blood-shot eyed teacher. Heero's eyes grew large.She looked like a rocket about to blast off.As Wufei and Duo tried to kill eachother,Dorothy and Relena acted stupid poking Heero and Quatre,and Catherine blabbing away to a sleeping Trowa,Ms.Alexander screamed.She yelled so loud that she could be heard all over the highway.  
  
Everyone froze and grew quiet, except Wufei and Duo.  
  
"I am strong, I am invinsible, I am Wu-man!!! Wu-man, the most ugliest thing you ever saw." Duo sang, imitaiting the"Oxygen" commericial.Wufei's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Injustice."He whimpered and began to sob. Duo had never,ever seen Wufei cry before.  
  
Ms.Alexander began pulling on her hair. Duo was now feeling a little guilty and tried to undo the wrong that he had done.  
  
"Im sorry Wufei,I didn't know it would hurt your feelings." He said. Wufei still continued to cry.  
  
Suddenly,The bus stopped. They were finally there. 


	2. Heero's Breakdown, Trowa's Dissapearence...

Chapter two:Heero's breakdown,Trowa's dissapearence,and Ms.Alexander's potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing,I only own Myself,my pet mystery,cupcake,and life itself  
  
"Alright class,remember,stay with me,got it?"Ms.Alexander asked for the eighth time. The class nodded. Ms.Alexander prayed that they would make it till noon without getting thrown out.  
  
They decided to go to the monkey's first. It was Catherine's idea.  
  
"I like monkeys,they look like hairy people with big ears,do you like monkeys,Trowa? I know you like lions,one day I'll work in a circus with lots of lions. Will that make you happy Trowa?Maybe you can work there too*Blah,blah,blah*" Catherine went on and on as they headed for the apes.  
  
Ms.Alexander wanted to turn around and clamp her mouth shut. But she remembered Catherine was only four and teachers just don't attack four-year olds. Relena got bored walking so she decided to ride on Heero's back.  
  
"Piggy back!" She yelled jumping onto her beloved. Heero fell to the ground.  
  
"Get off me,Relena!" He ordered.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked. If anything, she was sinking herself into his back.  
  
"Because you're a big, fat whale!!!!!" Heero answered struggling under her great weight.  
  
Relena just laughed and hugged Heero tighter. Heero tried to squirm free but couldn't. Relena was just too much.  
  
"Relena,get off Heero,this instance young lady!" Ms.Alexander ordered. Relena sighed and obeyed.  
  
Heero quickly ran along side of his teacher. She would protect him from that monster her owners called"Relena."  
  
Dorothy stepped in front of Quatre. He stopped and stared at her,confused.  
  
"I love you." She said. He raised one eyebrow at her. She expected him to say he loved her back,but he didn't. He stood there. She stood there. They both stood there.  
  
"Ms.Alexander!!!!!!" Quatre called to his teacher,running away.  
  
"Dorothy said she woved me!!! Im scared!!!!"  
  
  
  
Dorothy frowned. One day,Quatre would love her. One day.  
  
  
  
Wufei was still a little bit weepy over Duo's "Wu-man" joke,but he was better,following Trowa,quiet one around. They finally reached the primeape part of the zoo known as "Monkey town"  
  
Catherine tapped Trowa on the shoulder.  
  
"Did you know that my mommy used to have a friend Gorilla? Her name was Mavis. She worked at the drycleaners.She was big and hairy,my mommy told me never to tell her that she looks like a gorilla because she doesn't but I think she doesn't want to hurt her feelings.I had my feelings hurt yesterday*Blah,blah,blah*"  
  
Trowa nodded and backed away.Catherine was too much.  
  
Ms.Alexander took her bottle of Prozac from her purse and shoved a few pills down her throat.At least six. When they reached the Gorillas, Quatre and Relena got scared.So now,Ms.Alexander was holding two screaming four- year olds,wailing about the evil beasts.  
  
"It's okay you two,The gorilla's cant escape."She told them. One of the Gorillas yawned.  
  
That scared them even more.  
  
"Hey, monkeys! Ohhhhh! Ahhhh-Ahh!!!!" Relena exclaimed, screaming at the creatures.  
  
The monkeys understood and nodded. They squinted deviously and looked at Heero, then back at Relena and winked at her.  
  
One of the monkeys scurried out through a trap door and snuck up behind poor unsuspecting Heero. Yoink! A monkey had Heero by the shorts, waving him on a tree branch at Relena.  
  
"Excellent my pet!! Oh Heedlo! You can't escape now!!! Muhahahahahah!!!"  
  
Heero's litte eyebrows arched, but his bottom lip began to tremble. The monkeys had more heart than Relena, so they let him go.  
  
Finally ,Ms.Alexander made them leave the monkeys. Catherine began to whimper.  
  
"But we havn't even seen the spider monkeys." She pouted. Ms.Alexander's left eye twitched.  
  
She was about to explode,but she tried not to.  
  
"Catherine,dear,some of us cant handle the monkeys."She explained. Catherine began to sniffle.  
  
"I wanna stay..."She sobbed. Ms.Alexander snapped. She threw Relena and Quatre off her and screamed. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her whole career of teaching these horribble children.  
  
"Catherine,you *censored* little *censored*Cant you see I will go *censored* crazy!!!!!!!!"She screamed at Catherine.Every child's mouth dropped.Ms.Alexander had said the BAD words.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Alexander, I shouldn't have cried like a big, fat, ugly baby. I'll go wherever you want me to, I'll be quiet," said Catherine as she looked down at her shoe sniffling .  
  
Ms.Alexander realized the horrible thing she had had just done. She kneeled down and hugged Catherine.  
  
"Im sorry Cathy,I shouldn't have said those things."She apologized. All of a sudden,they heard more sniffling.They all turned around to see Heero!  
  
"What's wrong,Heero?" Ms.Alexander asked. Heero wiped his eyes.  
  
"I want my mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Ashley and I will finish the rest on chapter 3 


End file.
